During a live presentation of content, such as during an educational or training session presentation, webinar, or other broadcast, a presenter or speaker is limited to the information and content she prepared for the session. Often, the audience feedback or reaction could influence the structure or flow of the presentation, however, this feedback is usually not tapped into by the presenter or speaker. As such, the information and content is not modified after the live presentation has started, and the presenter cannot keep the feedback in mind which could tremendously improve the effectiveness of the presentation of the content. Additionally, there are often comments, questions, and concerns regarding the presented information and content discussed in message boards, chat rooms, social media, and other internet sources that a presenter or speaker can not view until after the presentation is completed. Even if these internet sources are made available to the speaker, they are usually addressed by verbal speaker response, with no update to the prepared content of the presentation.